Cross Ange: Nuevo Mundo
by CassidySashaBlair
Summary: La historia narra la vida de la Princesa Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, quién descubre ser una Norma y es exiliada al Arzenal. Allí deberá enfrentarse a los DRAGON y ser fuerte para poder sobrevivir. También conocerá a Normas que serán sus aliadas en su lucha para crear un nuevo mundo donde los Normas sean libres, sin imaginarse que encontrará el amor en una de ellas.
1. Prólogo

POV Angelise

Mi vida parecía perfecta. Era la princesa del Imperio Misurugi, hija de Jurai Asuka Misurugi y Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi. Era la hermana mayor de Julio Ikaruga Misurugi y Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi. Sin embargo, durante mi ceremonia de bautizo, Julio anunció a todo el reino que yo era una Norma. Yo ni siquiera lo sabía por lo que me negué a creer que era un monstruo. En el mundo, todos son Usuarios de Mana, excepto los Norma, quiénes son incapaces de usar el mana y por ende son considerados monstruos.

Mi madre consiguió salvarme y me ayudó a escapar. Ella sabía la verdad, mi vida entera era una ilusión. No lo podía creer, no lo podía aceptar. Yo era la princesa del Imperio Misurugi, Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, yo no era una Norma.

Cuando logramos salir, estaba la policía esperándonos y me querían llevar detenida bajo sospecha de ser una Norma. Un hombre hizo aparecer una pirámide de mana alrededor mío, es decir, encerrándome en ella.

-¡Esto es un error!- exclame y avance mientras escuchaba a mi madre gritando "¡Angelise! ¡No!". Cuando toque la pirámide, ésta se rompió y yo quedé en shock. Esa era la prueba de los Norma, si tocabas la pirámide y la rompías, entonces, eras un Norma. El hombre disparó pero mi madre se puso en medio. Ella trató de protegerse creando una barrera de mana pero fue en vano. Mi madre murió en mis brazos, pidiéndome que sobreviviera.

La policía se puso en alerta y, el jefe supongo, anunció:

"De acuerdo al Artículo 1, Sección 3 del Código de Administración de Norma, este individuo queda designado como el Norma #1203-77. Llevensela"

¡Esto es un error! ¡Están cometiendo un terrible y grave error! ¡Soy la princesa Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi! ¡No soy una Norma! trataba de convencerme pero debía aceptar la cruel realidad. Lo que obviamente no fue fácil.

Fui llevada a una isla, dónde iban todos los Norma. El oficial tomó todas mis pertenecías pero yo me negué a darle el anillo de mi madre. Ese anillo pertenece a la familia real. Ahí apareció la comandante, Jill. Ella dijo que a partir de ese momento, mi nombre era Ange. Traté de argumentar que era error que el Imperio Misurugi mandaría una orden para que me liberarán pero ella se rió y me preguntó como era posible que yo jamás me haya dado cuenta que no podía usar mana.

Traté de demostrarle lo contrario tratando de usar mana pero fue en vano. Ella rió de nuevo y con un cuchillo me cortó el vestido de una sola vez. Me lanzó contra una mesa de metal y mandó a la otra oficial esposarme. Jill dijo que eso era una prueba física.

Después de esa terrible experiencia, supe que mi infierno apenas empezaba y que, como dijo Jill, a partir de ahora yo soy Ange. La princesa Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi ya no existe. Solo soy Ange, una Norma que debe luchar contra los DRAGON al igual que todas.

Una vez que entras al Arzenal, debes olvidarte de tu vida, de tu familia. Ellos se olvidarán de ti con el tiempo y tendrán otros hijos. Debes tratar de sobrevivir al enfrentarte a los DRAGON. Solo recuperas tu verdadero nombre cuando mueres. No debes tener sentimientos en una batalla si quieres sobrevivir. Esas eran las reglas de las Norma.


	2. Capítulo 1

**POV Narradora**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Ange entró al Arzenal. En su primer día ya tuvo su primer enfrentamiento contra 3 DRAGON, lo que la dejó aterrada. Dos novatas habían muerto, una se cayó de su Para-Mail y la otra fue cortada a la mitad por un DRAGON. Desesperada, Ange se había aferrado a la capitana, Zola, suplicándole que la ayudará. Zola quedó furiosa y le ordenó que la soltará pero Ange no lo hizo. Justo en ese momento, el último DRAGON atacó y ellas no lograron desviar el ataque, cayeron a gran velocidad y sus Para-Mail fueron completamente destruidos. Por fortuna, ambas sobrevivieron pero con graves lesiones. Les tomó una semana recuperarse.

-¡¿Eres una idiota o qué?!- le gritó Hilda a Ange cuando ella estaba arreglando sus cosas para irse de la enfermería- ¿tienes idea de cuántos problemas nos has traído, Princesa Defectuosa?

-¡No me llames así! Soy la Princesa del Imperio Misurugi, Angelise...

-¡Basta!- gritó Zola. Ella ya estaba pronta y estaba vendada todo su abdomen y sus pechos. Además de unos cuántos cortes en la pierna izquierda- Tú, Ange, no eres una princesa aquí, no importa quién fuiste antes. ¡Ahora eres una Norma más y no se te hará distinción por tu pasado! Entiende una cosa si quieres sobrevivir, cuando entras al Arzenal comienzas una nueva vida, olvídate de tu pasado como princesa porque éste quedo en el olvido de mucha gente. ¡Y tú, Hilda! No eches más leña al fuego, ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para pensar en más. ¡Aquí es luchar o morir!

* * *

No importaba desde cuál punto de vista lo vieras, era siempre lo mismo: el Arzenal era el infierno.

Ange estaba adaptada con todo lo bueno de ser princesa, en tener sirvientes que le hacían todo, la comida, limpiaban su habitación, ¡incluso la vestían!

 _"Esa era la vida de la Princesa Angelise, yo...Yo solo soy Ange, una Norma"_ trataba de convencerse pero no podía evitar recordar todos los buenos momentos que había vivido con su familia, su madre, su padre, sus hermanos. ¿Cómo era posible que Julio le haya hecho eso? Eran hermanos y Julio no solo la humilló frente a todo su reino para hacerse el rey sino que también la condenó al infierno.

 _"No te lo perdonaré, Julio. Me vengaré"_ se decía a si misma cada vez más convencida. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado al cementerio y estaba parada frente a la tumba de Coco, la primera amiga que hizo en el Arzenal.

 _"Solo recuperas tu verdadero nombre después de morir"_ le había dicho Jill a Ange luego de obligarla a salir de la enfermerías en su primer día para enterrar los cuerpos de Coco y Miranda, las dos novatas que murieron. Después de eso, Ange volvió a la enfermería para recuperarse completamente.

En la lápida se leía "Coco Reeve" y al lado de ésta había una lápida que decía "Miranda Campbell"

Ange recordó el momento en que le había dicho a Coco todo sobre como era la vida fuera del Arzenal, como era el mundo de los Usuarios de Mana. Coco había quedado fascinada y Ange le prometió que ella saldría del Arzenal para conocer el "mundo exterior"

-Lo siento tanto, Coco- dice Ange arrodillada con las manos sobre sus piernas y derramando lágrimas sobre la lápida- lamento que no hayas conocido el mundo exterior, lamento tanto que hayas que tenido que morir así. ¡Lo siento tanto!

Se secó las lágrimas y se paró con la vista fija en la puesta del sol.

-En el Arzenal, comienzas una nueva vida, en la cual es luchar o morir. Tú pasado quedó atrás...- dice Ange para si misma y se corta su propia cabello.- A partir de ahora, soy Ange. Mi nueva vida comenzó cuando la Princesa Angelise Ikaruga Misuguri murió.

Ange siguió con su "nueva vida". Ahora ella era una Norma de la Primera Tropa. Su misión era acabar con los DRAGON cada vez que éstos aparecían. Se hizo amiga de Salia, Ersha, Hilda, Vivian, Chris, Rosalie y Zola. Ya no estaba sola...

Salia era como la hermana menor de Jill. Ambas se llevaban bien y Jill cuando no había ninguna alerta, siempre trataba a Salia como su hermana menor. Ella realmente admiraba a Jill.

Con el tiempo, Ange y Salia se hicieron las mejores amigas pero... Nuevos sentimientos empezaban a surgir entre ellas aunque al principio ambas lo ignoraban.

Ange sabía que en el Arzenal todas eran mujeres de diversas edad, desde niñas que debido a su corta edad estudiaban en una pequeña escuela todo sobre los Norma, hasta mujeres de treinta años máximo. Ella sabía que al no tener presencia masculina, algunas eran amantes de otras. Sin embargo, ella nunca pensó que eso fuera a pasarle. Después de todo, la mayoría lo hacía por puro placer y ella creía que muy pero muy pocas lo hacían por amor. Aunque ella no conoce a nadie que lo haga por amor. De sus amigas solo Ersha, Salia y Vivian no tenían relaciones sexuales. Hilda, Rosalie, y Chris eran amantes de Zola aunque en la opinión de Ange, Zola prefiere a Hilda.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas, desde que Ange salió de la enfermería. Ella había conseguido el dinero suficiente como para "comprar" a Momoka, su fiel sirvienta. A Momoka no le importa si Ange es una Norma, ella siempre será leal a ella.

 **POV Ange**

Estaba realmente feliz de volver a tener a Momoka a mi lado. Ella siempre ha sido leal a mi y realmente, estoy sorprendida que aún siga siéndolo sabiendo que soy una Norma. Para ella, yo siempre seré la "Princesa Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi". Momoka es el único recuerdo que mantendré de mi vida como princesa.

Hoy hubo un ataque DRAGON. La Primera Tropa fue la encargada de acabar con la amenaza. Nunca había visto a Momoka más aterrada, ella temía por mi vida. Su mirada...Su mirada era la misma que cuando fui descubierta como Norma. Traté de tranquilizarla pero ella se negaba a dejarme ir a la batalla. Podía oír los gritos de Zola, ella estaba esperando para que fuera y así puedan partir. Le prometí a Momoka que volvería y me fui corriendo hacía mi Para-Mail.

En mi opinión, este fue el DRAGON que más trabajo nos ha costado. Por suerte, pudimos derrotarlo. Yo casi muero porque el DRAGON lanzó un ataque hacía mi Para-Mail y lo descontroló. Iba en dirección contra una gran roca y yo trataba en vano de tomar el control. De repente, escuché un grito de Salia: ¡SALTA!

Actúe impulsivamente e hice lo que dijo Salia. Ese era el plan de ella. Me atrapó con su Para-Mail y yo me abracé a ella para no caerme cuando aceleró la velocidad para poder subir. Por poco caigo al suelo si ella no me rescataba. Me sentí extraña cuando abracé a Salia. Desde que llegué al Arzenal no había tenido mucho contacto físico con las demás. Nunca me había sentido así, mi corazón latió con más fuerza. Era una sensación cálida y agradable. ¿Qué me está pasando?


	3. Capítulo 2

**_POV Ange_**

Como siempre, después de cada misión todas las Normas nos bañábamos en las duchas. Zola no había cambiado nada después de casi morir por mi culpa. Ya no tenía sus vendas aunque se notaba que tenía alguno que otro dolor de vez en cuando. Rosalie y Chris la estaban bañando como siempre e Hilda estaba al lado conversando con ella mientras se duchaba.

Mientras yo me duchaba, oí la voz de alguien llamándome. Era Momoka. Ella había entrado al baño corriendo para ver si yo estaba bien. ¡Rayos! Se me olvidó de avisarle que así era.

-¡Angelise-sama! ¿¡Se encuentra bien!?- me pregunta preocupada.

-Sí, Momoka, estoy bien- dije y luego vi como todas las chicas nos miraban- ¿puedes esperar en mi cuarto? Terminó de bañarme y voy, lo prometo- le dije con una sonrisa. Yo estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Pero...La seguridad de Angelise-sama es primero- dice Momoka negándose a irse. ¡Por dios, no ha cambiado nada! pensé feliz. Realmente, me hacía feliz ver que Momoka seguía siendo leal a mi a pesar de saber que yo era una Norma y que la Princesa Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi había muerto.

-Momoka, onegai- le pedí con "cara de cachorro abandonado"

-E-está bien pero no pongas esa cara, Angelise-sama, por favor- dice Momoka y hace una reverencia. Se retira.

-¡Por dios!- oigo exclamar a alguien. Hilda. Ella estaba bañándose al lado mio-¿cuándo aprenderá que ya no eres _su_ Angelise-sama, que ahora eres Ange?

-Ella tiene buenas intenci...- no pude terminar de argumentar porque Hilda me interrumpió.

-No cuestioné eso. Ella vive en un mundo imaginario, perfecto, el mismo en el que tu vivías.

-No seas tan cruel, Hilda- dice Salia secándose el pelo. Ella fue la primera de nosotras en terminar de bañarse. Tal vez porque no haya prestado atención a la conversación ni a Momoka.- Le tomará un tiempo aceptar los hechos, mejor dicho, entenderlos, pero lo hará.

¡Ah! Estaba agradecida de que Salia hubiera puesto fin a la conversación. Yo aún no sabía como lidiar con Hilda a pesar de que seamos amigas ahora. Ella se mantiene distante supongo que aún no confía del todo en mi.

Cuando terminamos de bañarnos, fuimos a la cafetería a cenar. Últimamente los ataques de los DRAGON ocurrían de noche, ¿por qué tengo un mal presentimiento? Es el mismo que tuve el día antes de que mi identidad como Norma fuera revelada frente a todo el Imperio Misurugi.

Decidí ignorar este mal presentimiento, primero que nada para no alarmar a nadie y segundo porque no creo que ellas crean en mi presentimiento. La cena transcurrió normal como siempre y después todas nos fuimos a la cama. Momoka me había acompañado durante la cena. Mientras yo estaba cenando, Momoka estaba bien parada con las manos entrelazadas a mis espaldas.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, le di algo de cenar a Momoka ya que ella se negaba a comer con las demás por cuestiones de clases. Según ella, era una sirvienta y nunca debía comer en la misma mesa que las personas a las que sirve. De hecho, sólo me sirve a mi pero ella considera a las demás de la misma posición que yo. No sé si me explico.

Me fui a dormir y antes de rendirme al sueño, vi a Momoka comiendo la comida que le traje, que no era poca, por cierto, era una cena de Normas.

 ** _POV Narradora_**

En una habitación lejos de la habitación de Ange, para ser más exactos, era la habitación de Zola, la capitana de la Primera Tropa. Estaban dos chicas desnudas en una cama para dos personas. La chica que estaba abajo era pelirrosada. Hilda. Mientras que la chica que estaba arriba era obviamente Zola.

ilda estaba sonrojada al igual que Zola, quién comenzó a besarla. Primero tiernamente y luego se convirtió en un beso salvaje. Hilda enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Zola.

-¿No te cansas de esto?- pregunta Hilda luego de romper el beso.- Me refiero a hacerlo conmigo.

-No, eres muy buena en la cama. Menos cuando estás de mal humor, ahí te cansas rápido.- Dice Zola besando uno de los pechos de Hilda y masajeando al otro.

-Ah...Ahhhh...¡AHHH!- gimió Hilda.

-Deberías de sentirte afortunada. Con Rosalie o Chris nunca he tenido "sexo a dos". Siempre fuimos las cuatro juntas, tu eres la única con la que tengo "sexo a dos"- dice Zola besando una vez más a Hilda.

Luego de otra sección de sexo, Hilda queda dormida en la cama y Zola la observa dormir.

 _"¿Qué es esta sensación?"_ se pregunta llevándose una mano a su corazón. _"Nunca sentí algo así. Siempre que estoy con ella, no quiero alejarme. Sin importar si es sexo o no...¿Qué me has hecho, Hilda?"_

Con esos pensamientos, se quedó dormida abrazando a Hilda.

Al día siguiente, todas las Normas estaban desayunando, excepto Ange que aún no se había levantado. Salia se ofreció para ir a buscarla.

Al llegar a su habitación, golpeó la puerta tres veces pero nadie abrió. Suspira frustrada y abre la puerta.

 ** _POV Salia_**

No podía creer lo que veía. La pobre Momoka estaba durmiendo sentada en el piso contra la pared. Decidí despertar a Ange y después a Momoka. Sin embargo, me quedé congelada con lo que vi.

Ange estaba durmiendo con un sostén blanco. Sus pechos bajaban y subían acorde a su respiración. Esa visión hizo que me sonrojada. Mi rostro ardía, ¡por Dios!. No sabía que tenía puesto abajo ya que la sábana no me dejaba ver. Decidí sacar la sábanas no sé porque. La saque de un movimiento y la tire al suelo. ¡Ange estaba usando bragas blancas! Ahogué un grito de sorpresa pero eso despertó a Ange, quién se abalanzó contra mi y ambas caímos al frío suelo. Yo estaba contra el suelo y Ange estaba arriba mio vistiendo su provocativa ropa interior y con sus manos en ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón latió con más fuerza y estoy segura que estaba más roja que un tomate. Nuestra caída despertó a Momoka.

Ange se sorprendió al verme. ¿Me confundió con un enemigo y se defendió?

-¿Salia? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida.

-¡Angelise-sama! ¿Qué ha pasado?- oigo a Momoka pregunta eso.- ¿¡Se encuentra bien!?

-Sí, estoy bien, Momoka- dice Ange moviéndose un poco aunque, sin querer, aprieta uno de mis pechos.-¡Lo siento, Salia!- se disculpa sonrojada y aparta su mano. Ese toque...se sintió...tan bien.

-N-no...N-no hay problema, Ange...Por cierto, vine aquí para avisarte del desayuno, te están esperando. Estaban preocupadas por ti- le dije.

Ange se levantó y me dio su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Yo acepté y cuando las dos estuvimos de pie, fuimos a desayunar. Obviamente que Momoka fue atrás nuestro. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, todas nos preguntaron porque tardábamos tanto. Yo solo respondí que era una "larga historia". Ersha me dedicó una mirada pícara como si estuviera insinuando que algo pasó entre Ange y yo. Obviamente, me sonrojé y desvíe la mirada.


	4. Capítulo 3

**_POV Narradora_**

Las chicas estaban en las aguas termales descansando luego de otro agotador día. Había pasado una semana desde que Ange había caído sobre ella, y Salia no podía olvidarlo. Se sentía confusa y nerviosa a la vez. Así que recurrió a lo que más le alegraba: vestirse como una "magic girl". Ersha, Hilda, Zola, Rosalie, Jill y Chris estaban en las aguas termales para relajarse. Salia estuvo con ellas por un tiempo y cuando salió del agua fue directo a un probador con su bolso. Al abrir el bolso, sacó su disfraz de "magic girl" y verificó que no haya nadie que pudiera descubrirla.

Al sentirse segura, se empezó a cambiar sin darse cuenta que había alguien más en los probadores. Para su mala suerte, Ange abrió la cortina del probador al pensar que estaba vacío. Y eso no fue la peor parte...La peor parte fue que Ange la vio haciendo una pose de "magic girl".

-¿Salia?- preguntó Ange sorprendida y Salia se quedó congelada por tener su secreto más bien guardado descubierto. ¡Por dios! Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Jill o Ersha, su confidente.

-Ehhh...Ange, ¡puedo explicarlo!...Verás...- trata de argumentar Salia pero no se le ocurre ninguna excusa creíble.

-No te molestes- dice Ange con una sonrisa como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¿¡Ehh!?- exclama Salia sorprendida por la respuesta de Ange.

 _"Actúas como si esto fuera algo normal. ¡Desde cuando una Norma se disfraza de un personaje infantil por que lo admira, ¿eh?! ¡Cuánta humillación! Seguro que le contará a todas las Normas y ellas se reirán de mi para el resto de mi vida"_ piensa sonrojada aunque no estaba segura si hubiera sido preferible que Ange la viera desnuda o con el disfraz.

-Supongo que tienes algún motivo para vestirse así y...Si no quieres decírmelo, no te obligaré- dice Ange y cierra la cortina. Salia escucha cuando Ange abre la cortina del probador de al lado.

 _"¡Falsa! De seguro que cuando salga de ahí, va a contarle a todas las que están aquí mi secreto. ¡No puedo permitirlo!"_ piensa Salia molesta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se pone su ropa y guarda el disfraz en su bolso.

Al salir, ve a Ange conversando animadamente con Ersha. _"De seguro, le esta contando mi secreto"_ piensa. Se sorprende al ver que las demás ya se habían ido. Aprovechó que Ersha había salido y atacó a Ange. Ésta se sorprende y reacciona rápidamente, protegiéndose con una cesta que encuentra cerca.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Salia?- pregunta Ange tratando de evadir los golpes de Salia pero le era un poco difícil.

-¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡No puedo permitir que me humilles frente a Ersha!...¡No lo permitiré!- exclama Salia cegada por la ira y atacando sin parar a Ange. Ésta tropieza y cae.

-¿Humillarte? ¡Yo jamás haría eso, Salia!...¡Lo juro! ¡Confía en mi! Onegai...- pide Ange.

Salia dudó. Los ojos de Ange, su expresión, le parecieron sinceras y suplicantes. Pero no quería correr el riesgo de que su secreto más intimo salga a la luz en el Arzenal. Perdería todo el respeto de las demás Normas y eso era algo que le había costado conseguir cuando llegó.

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?- pregunta una voz furiosa detrás de ellas. Salia quedó congelada, al igual que Ange, al ver a Jill en la puerta. Ella no tenía cara de buenos amigos y Salia nunca antes la había visto más furiosa. Tragó en seco, de seguro, ahora si estaba acabada. ¿Quién sabe qué castigo le pondrá Jill por atacar a Ange, aparentemente, sin razón alguna? ¡No! No podía decirle que atacó a Ange porque ella descubrió su secreto porque en primer lugar, Jill querrá saber su secreto y, en segundo lugar, eso no era justificativo para atacar a una aliada.

-¡Las dos! A mi oficina y no quiero oír ninguna queja de parte de ninguna- ordena Jill y se retira. Salia suspira nerviosa, nunca se había sentido tan humillada, ese era el peor día de su vida. Pero lo que realmente la asustó fue ver que Jill estaba conteniéndose y eso no era bueno.

Ange se paró y miró dudosa a Salia. Estaba en un conflicto interno si le decía algo o no. Luego de unos segundos, Ange agarró su ropa y se vistió. Salia había estado cegada por la ira que ni se había dado cuenta de que Ange estaba desnuda. Se sonrojo furiosamente. Nunca antes su rostro había ardido tanto.

-Salia, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Ange al verla tan sonrojada y luego se miró a ella misma. También se sonrojo e inmediatamente se cubrió sus pechos ya que ya se había visto la parte de abajo. Agarró la parte de arriba y se fue corriendo a adentro.

-¡Demasiado tarde, ¿no lo crees?!- oye como gritó Salia pero, aún así, siguió corriendo. Mientras corría, terminaba de arreglarse su top. Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, se había olvidado de su sostén blanco.

-Rayos- suspira Salia y agarra el sostén de Ange. Lo guarda en su bolso para después devolvérselo.

 ** _POV Ange_**

Nunca me había sentido tan incomoda en toda mi vida. Me sentí extraña cuando Salia me vio desnuda y la verdad, extrañamente, excitada. Por más estúpido e idiota que suene, me excito por la agresividad. Lo que aún no logro comprender es por qué me sentí incomoda que ella me viera desnuda. ¡Por dios! Momoka me vio desnuda muchas veces porque era ella la que me vestía cuando era una princesa. ¿Por qué debería avergonzarme de estar desnuda frente a una mujer? ¡Estoy tan confundida!

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, fui a la oficina de Jill. Si la dejaba esperando más tiempo, de seguro, su ira aumentaría. Es un gran milagro, el cual estoy muy agradecida, que no haya explotado porque razones no le faltaban. Salia llegó un minuto después de yo y Jill en seguida que Salia entró empezó a hablar.

-¡Ustedes dos!- corrección, más bien gritar- ¿Tienes idea de la regla que rompieron? ¡Ya tenemos suficiente con tener que enfrentarnos a DRAGONs todos los días de nuestras vidas! Ustedes, se empiezan a pelear como dos niñas de cinco años por atención. ¿Qué quieren? ¡A este paso, morirán en batalla por no saber trabajar en equipo!

El sermón realmente fue muy largo. Nunca la había visto tan molesto y, a juzgar por su expresión, Salia tampoco. Las dos estábamos más que preocupadas, estábamos aterradas. Por algo Jill era la comandante, por su increíble sentido de justicia, por su lealtad y por sus habilidad.

¿Qué castigo nos pondrá? La verdad, temo por Salia. Jill puede pensar que ella tuvo toda la culpa y todo el castigo recaerá sobre ella. ¡No puedo permitirlo! Yo también tengo culpa. Después de todo, si yo no hubiera abierto el probador en el cual se encontraba Salia, esto jamás hubiera ocurrido. Me siento horrible. Espero que Salia me pueda perdonar y logre convencerla de que no planeó revelar su secreto. Es un secreto de ella y mío. Somos amigas después de todo, ¿no? ¿Por qué siento una cálida sensación en mi pecho cada vez que pienso en ella? ¿Qué me esta pasando contigo, Salia?


	5. Capítulo 4

**_POV Salia_**

Nunca antes había visto a Alektra tan furiosa, y cuando algo así pasa, nada bueno ocurre. Alektra tiene todos los motivos del mundo para castigarnos pero no sé que decir. No le puedo decir que Ange me vio con un traje de "Magic Girl", que descubrió mi secreto y que por eso la ataque. ¡Eso no es excusa! Me dejé llevar por la rabia y el miedo así que la ataque. ¡Me siento horrible! No sé que sentir, alivio quizá por ser ella la que me vio y no Hilda, miedo a que ella le diga a las demás mi secreto, culpa por haberla atacado. ¡Todos esos pensamientos están en mi cabeza! ¿Qué hago?

Alektra nos dio un sermón muy largo diciendo que debemos trabajar en equipo, que eso es lo principal para sobrevivir. Con cada palabra que decía, mi culpa aumentaba y mi miedo también. A juzgar por su ira, el castigo no sería nada bueno. Espero que no me eche del Arzenal, puede que un infierno aquí pero es el único hogar que conozco. Además, Ange no llevará un castigo, estoy segura, después de todo yo quedé como una "loca" que atacó a su compañera sin razón aparente. No merece un castigo, en realidad, yo tuve toda la culpa. ¿Qué culpa tuvo ella? Ninguna, no fue su culpa abrir justamente el probador en el que yo estaba.

 ** _POV Narradora_**

El castigo de las chicas fue servir la comida a las demás Normas, lavar los platos después, y sin descanso. Solo podían dejar de trabajar cuando haya algún ataque de DRAGON. El castigo duraría un mes. En la primera semana, ni Salia ni Ange se hablaron durante el castigo. Cuando el comedor quedó vacío y Salia estaba lavando los platos, Ange no aguantó el incomodo silencio y hablo.

-Supongo que te debo una disculpa- dice Ange y Salia la mira sorprendida.-Si no hubiera abierto el probador entonces, tú secreto permanecería a salvo. Debí haber verificado que el probador estuviera vacío. Lo siento.

-N-no es tu culpa, Ange... Yo te ataqué sin motivos. Soy yo quién te debe una disculpa.

-¿Sin motivos? Salia reaccionaste como cualquier chica reaccionaría si tuviera su secreto más bien guardado descubierto por una extraña.

-Tienes razón, soy cualquier chica, no tengo nada de especial.

-¡No fue eso lo que quise decir, Salia! Tú eres especial, eres inteligente, linda, con un fuerte sentido de la justicia. ¡Eres muy buena en todo lo que haces!

-No lo soy...Apenas llegaste y ya te ganaste el cariño de Alektra, eres su favorita...Siempre admiré a Alektra, incluso antes de que fuera la comandante Jill, siempre soñé en ser reconocida por ella por mi talento, mis habilidades, mi inteligencia...Mi sueño se iba a hacer realidad pero...Llegaste tú y toda su atención fue desviada hacía ti.

-Lo siento, Salia...No era mi intención arruinarte tu sueño...Lo siento de verdad, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti...- dice Ange pero Salia la interrumpe.

-Deberías sentirte afortunada de ser la favorita de Alektra...Felicidades- dice Salia y se va luego de lavar el último plato.

-¡Salia! ¡Onegai, espera!- grita Ange corriendo atrás de Salia. Al ver que Ange fue atrás de ella, Salia aceleró el paso y empezó a correr para evitarla. No quería hablar con ella, se dejó llevar por su culpa y le confesó algo personal. Se sentía una estúpida y quería estar sola. Últimamente el mundo, y sus sentimientos, estaban contra ella. - Salia, ¡Sabes bien que yo no quería eso!

Salia se detuvo al oír eso y Ange logró alcanzarla.

-Yo jamás quise ser la favorita de Jill- repite Ange y abraza a Salia como para consolarla. Salia se sonroja ante esa acción. No estaba adaptada a recibir muestras de cariño de parte de las demás Normas.

-Ange...Supongo que nuevamente te debo una disculpa. Lamento todas esas cosas que te dije pero es que...Duele...Duele ver tus sueños caer a pedazos frente a ti y no poder hacer nada...Cuando te das cuenta, ya es tarde, entraste en desesperación y tu vida se acaba.

-Todas las Normas tenemos un sueño, Salia, pero algunas tienen más de uno...¿Ser la favorita de Jill era tu único sueño?- pregunta Ange y Salia no responde porque no se sentía segura de confesarle eso a alguien.-Mi sueño es salir del Azenal...Más bien es crear un Nuevo Mundo, un mundo dónde las Normas podamos vivir en paz y sin necesidad de luchar contra los DRAGONs para sobrevivir. Parece un sueño imposible pero si estás realmente determinada por algo, nada es imposible.

-Tienes razón, Ange...Mi otro sueño es...Mi otro sueño es acabar con el Vilkis, el ser que alguna vez destruyó el mundo.

-¿¡Acabar con el Vilkis!? Nadie ha logrado hacerlo en siglos. Se dice que fue sellado hace tiempo ya que había desaparecido. Nadie sabe más de el. ¿Por qué quieres enfrentarte a la criatura más fuerte de todas?

-Quiero vengar a Alektra...Su vida perdió sentido cuando perdió a sus mejores amigas, y a su interés romántico, en una misión...El Vilkis apareció de forma inesperada y mató a todas las Normas...Alektra fue la única sobreviviente pero perdió su brazo. Ella se culpa hasta el día de hoy por eso...Yo quiero encontrar al Vilkis y acabar con el...¡Quiero vengar el dolor de Alektra!

-Ya veo...Entonces, ¿ese es otro motivo por el cuál te esfuerzas en entrenar? Las Normas somos amigas... Es imposible enfrentarte a Vilkis sin ayuda, Salia...Tienes que tener un equipo de como 8 Normas para lograrlo, ¡o más! Por eso...Si necesitas ayuda, Salia...Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a derrotar a Vilkis- dice Ange sonriendo y Salia la mira sorprendida.

Nadie en su sano juicio, querría enfrentarse a Vilkis pero Ange estaba dispuesta a hacerlo para ayudar a Salia. Ella no sabía que pensar de la ex-princesa. No sabía si considerarla una amiga o una compañera como las demás.

-¿Por qué me ayudarías, Ange?- pregunta.

-Para eso están las amigas, ¿no? Prométeme algo, Salia, cuando vayas a enfrentarte al Vilkis no lo hagas sola. Llámame, yo lucharé a tu lado...Es mi culpa que perdieras tu sueño pero haré hasta lo imposible para que cumplas tu otro sueño...Te prometo que vengarás el dolor de Jill, Salia.

-Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que somos amigas, Ange?- pregunta Salia algo sonrojada. Desde que tenía memoria nunca había tenido amigas. Siempre había estado preocupada en llamar la atención de Alektra y las únicas chicas que estaban con ella eran Vivian y Zhao Mei.

-¡Claro que somos amigas, Salia!- dice Ange sonriendo. Salia derrama unas lágrimas emocionada y las dos se abrazan. Habían dejado sus diferencias de lado y ahora tratarías de ser amigas aunque haya un sentimientos naciendo en ellas.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**POV Narradora**_

Salia no sabía que sentir con respecto a su reciente amistad con Ange. La verdad, ni siquiera sabía como tratar a una amiga. Ella nunca había tenido amigas ya que llegó al Arzenal siendo una niña, y creció tratando a las demás como compañeras, no como amigas. Nunca habló algo personal con alguna, solo hablaban de misiones. Salia sentía que le sería difícil adaptarse a la idea de que su primera amiga fuera Ange, la chica que le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza y dejándola muy confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Salia ya se había adaptado a tener que convivir con Ange en el castigo impuesto por Jill. Muchas Normas pudieron notar que últimamente ellas se estaban llevando bien, y que Salia sonreía, algo que era muy difícil de ver.

Luego de otro día de castigo lavando platos con Ange, Salia se dirigía a su habitación ya que ese había sido un día agotador y, extrañamente, no habían tenido ataques de algún DRAGON en esa semana. Salia sentía que iban a atacar en cualquier momento así que siempre estaba en guardia, y eso la agotaba.

Al llegar a su habitación, se sorprendió al encontrar a Ange sentada en su cama, esperándola.

-¿Ange? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Salia sorprendida.

-Te veías muy cansado cuando saliste así que decidí traerte un poco de sopa. Sé que no has comido en todo el día y últimamente luces muy agotada. ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Ange preocupada y Salia se sonroja al ver su preocupación por ella. Nadie se había preocupado por Salia nunca y ella no sabía como actuar con respecto a eso. Nunca le gustó la idea de que alguien se preocupará por ella, la hacía sentir débil.

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte, Ange- dice Salia agarrando la sopa que Ange le ofrecía.

-Ahora que somos amigas puedes confiar en mi, Salia... ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, Ange...Ese es el problema, no ocurre nada...Esta semana no recibimos ningún ataque DRAGON y eso me preocupa...Tengo un mal presentimiento y por eso he estado alerta últimamente, supongo que me descuide un poco.

-¿Un poco? ¡Por dios, Salia! Estás demasiado flaca y tienes ojeras. Sí un DRAGON ataca ahora mismo te mataría porque no te estás cuidando, te estás convirtiendo en una presa fácil para ellos. Mira, ahora toma tu sopa y luego descansa un poco. De lo contrario, te enfermeras y no estarás en condiciones de enfrentarte a un DRAGON- advierte Ange.

-No puedo decepcionar a Jill- susurra Salia para sí misma pero Ange la escucha.

-¿Jill? Salia, entiendo que quieras llamar la atención de Jill y volver a ser su favorita pero te aseguro que no lo conseguirás si te enfermas y te conviertes en una presa fácil de un DRAGON. Lucirías débil y estoy segura que ella no querría verte así...Cuando nos dio el castigo, vi en su mirada que ella estaba muy preocupada por ti...Has estado actuando rara y no es solo Jill quién lo ha notado. Algunas Normas también y están muy preocupadas por ti.

-No necesito su compasión. Puedo cuidarme yo misma.

-De eso no tengo dudas, Salia, pero los DRAGONs son muy fuertes por algo nos enfrentamos a ellos en equipo, ¿no? Por más talentosa e inteligente que seas, Salia, te aseguro que no podrás enfrentarte a un DRAGON tu sola. Necesitas a tus compañeras, a tus amigas.

-¡Yo no necesito amigas!- se defiende Salia. Ella odiaba cuando alguien recalcaba lo importante que era el trabajo en equipo, odiaba cuando alguien decía que necesitas amigas y compañeras para sobrevivir, la hacía sentir débil saber que dependía de alguien más para vivir.-¡Puedo cuidarte yo sola! Cada Norma se preocupa solo por ella, ¿te parece que son amigas? ¡No! Son compañeras, tienes que trabajar juntas para sobrevivir.

-No fue eso lo que quise decir- dice Ange sin alterarse, ignorando lo que había dicho Salia.

-Entonces, ¿qué quisiste decir?- pregunta Salia tranquilizándose.

-Todas las Normas tienen capacidad suficiente como para sobrevivir solas en una isla o en cualquier lado pero necesitan ayuda para vencer a un enemigo. Nadie es capaz de vencer a su enemigo solo para eso están los amigos. Para ayudar. En momentos de vida o muerte es cuando sabes quién en verdad es tu amigo y se preocupa por ti...Yo creía tener amigos pero no era así...Ellos me ignoraron y humillaron cuando se enteraron que yo era una Norma...Que tonta fui al pensar que nada cambiaría... Momoka fue la única que se quedó de mi lado siempre, a ella no le importa si yo soy una Norma o no. Ni siquiera le importa si fui una princesa... Ella siempre estará a mi lado, siempre estuvo del lado de la Princesa Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, ahora estará siempre del lado de Ange.

-...Me gustaría tener una amiga como Momoka- dice Salia y Ange la mira sorprendida de que admitiera que le gustaría tener una amiga.- Alguien a quién no le importe si soy una Norma, Ange, a alguien que realmente se preocupe por mi sin importar que soy...Pero eso es imposible porque por más que tenga amigas Normas ellas me entenderían porque también lo son pero si tuviera una amiga Usuaria de Mana sería diferente...

-Te entiendo, Salia. Sabes que las demás Normas te entienden porque son como tú pero quieres a alguien que te aprecie y que no sea Norma... Sé que esa persona está en algún lugar, Salia, no todos los Usuarios de Mana odian a las Normas. Algunos hasta las admiran.

-Esa posibilidad es de una en un millón.

-Lo sé pero no hay que perder la esperanza...Yo también odiaba a las Normas antes de saber que era una de ellas... Quería crear un mundo sin Normas pero ahora...Ahora quiero crear un mundo en el cual los Usuarios de Mana y las Normas vivan en armonía, dónde no nos vean como monstruos... Un mundo dónde ellos nos entiendan y aprecien... Yo las despreciaba porque no sabía lo que hacían, solo pensaba que eran monstruos...Cuando me enteré la verdad, me sentí mal conmigo misma por todo lo que había pensado...Las juzgue basándome en lo que todos decían...

-No fue tu culpa. Eras la princesa, tenías que apoyar a tu reino.

-No, tenía que hacer lo correcto. Debí haber hecho que el reino se enterase de toda la verdad, de que las Normas no somos monstruos como ellos creen, que arriesgamos nuestras vidas para protegerlos a ellos. Seguro que todo sería diferente y podríamos vivir en paz.

-No estés tan segura, Ange. Seguro que se aprovecharían de nosotras y si no logramos proteger a un simple Usuario de Mana, entonces, todo volverá a ser como antes. En cierto modo, estar en el Arzenal es por nuestra protección. Ya tenemos suficiente con enfrentarnos a los DRAGONs casi todos los días, ninguna soportaría la presión de los Usuarios de Mana. Cuando fallemos, ellos nos humillaran y todo volverá a ser como antes...No hay esperanzas para una Norma, Ange, debes saberlo. Cada esperanza que han tenido, se les fue arrebatada y cada vez más se sumergen en la tristeza. No puedo permitir eso.

-Te entiendo, Salia. Sé lo duro que es ver que todo lo que creías y querías se desvanece en tu frente. Yo aún voy a luchar por ese Nuevo Mundo, te lo prometo, aunque me cueste la vida, lo haré. Las Normas merecemos ser felices, nosotras estamos destinadas a luchar para sobrevivir o morir en batalla, yo cambiaré eso. Crearé un Nuevo Mundo, dónde ya no existan los DRAGONs, un mundo dónde solo existan Normas, dónde ellas puedan ser felices. Te prometo que nadie me quitará esa esperanza, Salia.

-Ange...- dice Salia sin saber que decir. Nunca en su vida había visto tanta convicción en las palabras de alguien, ni en su mirada. Sin duda alguna, Ange solo la sorprendía cada día, y confundía sus sentimientos. Ya que siempre estaba concentrada en planear estrategias para las batallas, se había descuidado a si misma y prohibido sentir emociones, ya que para ella las emociones y sentimientos eran sinónimos de debilidad. Ahora que veía a Ange, se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado todo ese tiempo. Los sentimientos no son debilidad, son fortaleza. Es lo que te da la fuerza para luchar una y otra vez, por el bien de todos tus seres queridos, ellos son tu motivación para que des lo mejor de ti misma.-¡Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites!- dice sonriendo y Ange sonríe también.

Sin duda alguna, ese no era solo el comienzo de una gran amistad sino también, el comienzo de algo más grande: El futuro de las Normas. Ange estaba más que segura de sus palabras y no de detendría hasta lograr su objetivo.


End file.
